


Inaction Is Answer Enough

by Florayna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friend OTP, Hanzo is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florayna/pseuds/Florayna
Summary: Hanzo doesn't understand why he was sent on an assassination mission with Widowmaker. Until he notices a few little things...TL:DR: He's the best friend Amélie never asked for.





	

It was unusual for Hanzo to be perplexed. Though, that could be attributed to his lack of knowledge whatsoever of Talon's other operations. Whenever he received an assignment, it consisted of a picture, a name, and the green light to kill on sight. Overall, hard to be confused by. This was a similar mission in the sense of someone needing to die. What he didn't know was who, or why his presence was even necessary when the world's best assassin was sent as well. 

There had never been hesitation before, only a calculative mind at work for the cleanest and most assured kill. Widowmaker felt no pity, no remorse, only the satisfaction of a job well done.

But there was an uncertainly upon her brow as the shot was aligned. It was not as if their orders had been unclear. Talon wanted this target dead, and they would not be denied. The prey of their hunt had been an annoyance as of late and needed to be put down, like any sheep that wandered too far from the herd for Talon's liking. Indeed, the only information that might had come as a surprise to the sniper was the identity of her next kill. It was the only reason for the finger on the trigger of her rifle to twitch, holding it's position reluctantly.

As he peered through the binoculars provided to him, Hanzo felt as though puzzle pieces he didn't know he was holding started to fit together. Lena Oxton was curled up on her couch, a furry blanket held tight around her body as she slept through the night. But even beneath the cloth, her chronal accelerator's light illuminated the dark room. Tracer. The woman who Widowmaker always seemed to miss. Before he had marked the sniper's inaccuracy up to the speed and unpredictability of Tracer's movements but... now?

Hanzo scoffed and dropped the binoculars, then lifted his bow. 

He wouldn't draw any conclusions, but he felt he understood the situation well enough to know that they would not complete their mission by Widowmaker's initiative tonight. If Tracer were to die, it would be by his hand, and by his bow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blue skinned woman turn her head to him, a scowl gracing her delicate features. 

But her eyes betrayed her attempts to appear annoyed. There was fear in those amber depths. Worry.

And so he notched an arrow and pulled back the string of his bow.

Hanzo sensed worry turning to panic. 

....

As far as Talon knew, the archer overestimated his own ability. A stray arrow alerted Tracer of the threat on her life, and the brit vanished in a flash. Literally. It was likely she had gone to another former Overwatch agent's hideaway, which they were yet unable to find. Lena was now, very effectively, flying below Talon's radar 

And for weeks after that, nobody understood why Hanzo and Widowmaker suddenly seemed to share some sort of weird, homicidal friendship.


End file.
